


Wedding Rings

by indigospacehopper



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on a prompt about Camden, Fluff, I'm really bad at tagging, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, They're Also Engaged, camden, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigospacehopper/pseuds/indigospacehopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets up with Sherlock in Camden. </p><p>I'm not very good at descriptions, can you tell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Rings

Camden Lock was only a short tube ride away from Baker Street, but to John Watson it always felt a world away from his and Sherlock's cosy quarters in Baker Street. 

Much like the rest of central London, the area never seemed to have a moments peace. Each day, Camden would accumulate a throng of tourists, all bustling to get a look at the table tops of hand crafted jewellery, stalls of quirky confectionary and to pool around one the canal's many pubs, several of which John couldn't resist popping into whenever he had the chance. 

There was nothing about Camden that John didn't love. The gentle shimmer of the surrounding buildings reflection on the stagnant canal water; the overpowering humdrum of feet colliding with the blackened brickwork of the paths, and the over powering sense of home, where everything was given and nothing was taken. Except perhaps the occasional wallet. He longed to wriggle his way into one of the many clothes shops, but found himself pausing on the threshold each time and slowly withdrawing away again. 

This was owing to the fact that John actually had to go to Camden, and not because he wanted a leisurely stroll. He forcibly had to ignore the market traders calling to him. It took him great self-control not to begin haggling with them, as he'd become so accustomed to doing. Sherlock seemed to have helped everyone out, and therefore managed to end up with discounts wherever he went. John meanwhile had to strenuously barter with any potential seller if he wanted more than 50 pence off.

He hurriedly crossed over the many bridges and roadways, somehow managing to avoid being stepped on by the torrent of feet in the process. It wasn't until he was stationed in a quaint little alleyway that he stopped. Despite his many years walking through the bursting streets, this particular area was entirely new and different to the one he knew to be just a few roads away. Smiling, he stood directly underneath a large stone bricked arch, curling his fist into a ball as he gazed up at it. Who would have known that this particular find would be so close to his front door? 

He sighed and smiled to himself, before carrying on towards his main destination. 

On his left was a small, slightly narrow goldsmiths. The window panes and signs were painted a pale baby blue, with the name and year it was established penned in gold lettering across the top.

'Hawkins Fine Jewellers - est. 1895'

John grinned up at it, before carefully pushing the door open and stepping inside. 

"What took you so long?" Sherlock scolded, standing with his arms folded across his chest in front of a large glass counter. On the opposite side stood a small woman who had a large purple flower perched behind her ear, her greying hair making the flower a deeper and more vibrant magenta than it perhaps actually was. She smiled warmly at John as he entered, although she looked more relieved than anything else.

"Sorry, love," John smiled, closing the door quietly behind him and scarpering over to his fiancé. "Got a bit distracted. Have you found any you like?" As he approached, he wrapped his arm around Sherlock's waist and used him as a crutch, pulling himself up onto his tiptoes as he planted a quick kiss to Sherlock's jaw. The taller man smiled, and turned his head to peck him on the lips. 

"Hi," John smiled, talking quietly and looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock merely grinned and kissed him again, cheeks going slightly pink as they always did when John kissed him. 

"I thought you'd forgotten," Sherlock muttered, burying his nose into John's hair as he kissed one side of his forehead. 

John snorted. "How could I forget? What with you spamming my phone all day. Fifty-four texts, Sherlock. Fifty-four. You know I'm not supposed to be on my phone at work..."

The woman, who had been patiently waiting for the two men to finish, cleared her throat, and both Sherlock and John quickly turned back to her. 

"Sorry," John started, dropping back down onto the balls of his heels but keeping his arm wrapped around Sherlock. "We're just really excited."

The woman sighed sympathetically, glancing towards Sherlock. Seated on the counter were cushions upon cushions of varying rings, and John couldn't help but empathise with the woman. Clearly, Sherlock had been giving her a rough time.


End file.
